fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DMUA/Everybody Wants to Rule the World 3: People go fast
Since EWTRTW is a speed equal RP, we'd logically need our own speed feats to rate ourselves by. These are the feats. Coolguy McPiggywiggy bellyslides to the moon So, Coolguy, now turned into a pig because he blew up a stadium full of people listening to Shock Rap, runs fast enough to slide to the moon. It took about as long as Torlikoff took to respond to get to the moon, so the timeframe is 31 minutes, or 1860 seconds. The distance to the moon is 384,400,000 meters, so divided by 1860 is.... 206666.666666666 Meters per second, Mach 602.526724975704, Massively Hypersonic bellyslide David punches Daleks alot As the tin says. Average arm length is about 0.804672 meters, and they probably moved around half that for each punch, 0.402336 meters. At least 2,000 punches means 804.672 meters total For hundreds of thousands, 200,000 times .402336 is 80467.2 meters As a low end, the maximum of peak human reactions should be good for something they shouldn't be able to keep up with, making the timeframe .1 second. Low End: 8046.72 Meters per second, Mach 23.4598250728862, Hypersonic+ High End: 804672 Meters per second, Mach 2345.98250728862, Massively Hypersonic+ Obviously the low end is more applicable because he can't be faster then Coolguy McChad Okay legit this should scale to everyone for the most part, considering speed equalization laughs in David's face David punches Xenorah alot So, this is a bit flowery, but, David throws trillions of punches within a bit of time. Let's assume, as a Lowball, this is just a second, as it doesn't describe it as anything special, just punches within punches. .402336 times 1,000,000,000,000 is 402336000000 meters. Divided by 1 is... 402336000000 meters per second, 1342.05944160912c, Massively FTL+ Coolguy soars across the earth So, Coolguy, having a less then optimal understanding of Sonic Leap's capacities for a High 6-A, overshoots Germany dramatically and circles around the earth a few times before hitting Australia. Let's assume he made three passes over the course of three seconds, which is crossing the circumference every second. That's 40,075 KM, or 40075000 meters. Divided by one is... 40075000 meters per second, 0.13367581115c, Relativistic Sword Skills are limited to boosting speed by 2x in this RP, so everyone should scale to half, which is.... 20037500 meters per second, 0.066837905575c, Sub Relativistic+ Juturu punches alot alot So, in an absolutely bombastic bootleg stand rush, the above happens. I'll assume 10 seconds, assuming that this is an absolute beatdown which doesn't exactly go in a second or under. .402336×4,000,000,000,000,000,000/10 is.... 1.609344E17 meters per second, 536823776.643650 times Speed of light, Massively FTL+ so ugh David's feat, at the very least, isn't ridiculously above everything in verse, it seems Edit it got edited to centillions and I want to die Centillion is 1 followed up by literally 301 zeroes, so, several centillions is 4e+302 4e+302×.402336/10 is.... 1.609344e+301 Meters per second, 5.36823776643e+292c, That is literally 1+e90 times faster then Lucifer morningstar This is absolutely an outlier Flex Up 100% punches alot in a very short time So, Coolguy McChad, powered up by 100% Flex Up, unleashes quadrillions of punches within a tenth of an attosecond. I swear, I didn't make this happen, Tork did Anyways, .402336 meters per punch 2e+15 punches An attosecond is 1e-18 seconds, a tenth of it would be 1e-19 seconds. .402335 times 2e+15 divided by 1e-19 is.... 8.0467e+33 meters per second, 2.6841122e+25 times the speed of light, Massively FTL+ Only scales to Coolguy at his absolute strongest as of now, but, people will probably catch up. As I said, Juturu is a ludicrous outlier, considering that a much weaker version of Coolguy could easily tag him, and David is still probably a Hyperbole. Then again... I suppose it could also warrant a possibly rating, but, I'll have to talk to Tork about that Coolguy McChad flies to Pluto within 2 seconds Coolguy McChad flies to pluto within 2 seconds. The distance between pluto and earth is roughly 7.5 billion KM, divided in half would make it 3.75 billion KM per second. That's 3.75e+12 meters per second, 12508.6535699307c, Massively FTL+ Coolguy McChad flies to the center of the universe in a time frame that Tork probably made using a lot of LSD Alright, I want you to look me in the eye here Yes I know it's a blog post and I have no eyes, but, I want you to do it anyways what I am about to say was not by my hand Alright, we good, you ready? No you aren't but let's get going anyways I knew you weren't ready, but, anyways, Coolguy reaches the center of the very universe within an Attoplank. To say, like, 1e-18th of a planck instant, which inof itself is 1e-42. so, like, 1e-60. Man it's a good thing I'm not old enough to drink cause otherwise I'd kill myself via alcohol poisoning Anyways, the center of the universe should be half of it's observable length, 13.8 billion lightyears, meaning he crossed 6.9 billion lightyears, which translates to 6.5279040261e+25 meters. So, 6.5279040261e+25 meters divided by 1e-60 is.... 6.52790403e+85 meters per second, 2.1774923e+77c, Massively FTL+ hey Juturu is still an outlier yay Coolguy crosses tens of lightyears in direct proportion to me ceasing to give a fork Yeah that's a thing 9.461e+16 meters 1e-18 times 1e-18 times 1e-18 times 1e-42 divided by 1 trillion is 1e-108 seconds 9.461e+16 divided by 1e-108 is 9.461e+124 meters per second, 3.155876e+116c, Massively FTL+ What even 1e-60 seconds. When accounting for expansion and generally what we can't see of the universe, it's about 96 billion lightyears, which would probably be a better assumption here That means the total distance is 9.6e+17 Lightyears, or, 9.08230125367756824e+33 meters. 9.08230125367756824e+33 divided by 1e-60 is.... 9.0823013e+93 Meters per second, 3.0295544e+85c, Massively FTL+ Results Bellyslide 206666.666666666 Meters per second, Mach 602.526724975704, Massively Hypersonic Dalek punching Low End: 8046.72 Meters per second, Mach 23.4598250728862, Hypersonic+ High End: 804672 Meters per second, Mach 2345.98250728862, Massively Hypersonic+ Non Applicable Absolute unit punching 8046720000000 meters per second, 26841.1888321825 times the speed of light, Massively FTL+ Coolguy's Sanic Leap With 2x amping: 40075000 meters per second, 0.13367581115c, Relativistic Normally: 20037500 meters per second, 0.066837905575c, Sub Relativistic+ Tork makes me question things absolutely not Coolguy Mcpunchalotholeydoley 8.0467e+32 meters per second, 2.6841122e+24 times the speed of light, Massively FTL+ Coolguy takes flight 3.75e+12 meters per second, 12508.6535699307c, Massively FTL+ save me 6.52790403e+85 meters per second, 2.1774923e+77c, Massively FTL+ eh who cares 9.461e+124 meters per second, 3.155876e+116c, Massively FTL+ like really 9.0823013e+93 Meters per second, 3.0295544e+85c, Massively FTL+ Category:Blog posts Category:Calculations Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World